Lily's Tower
by American Animagus
Summary: This is about Lily Luna Potter getting a new room... yeah i'm bad at summeries. This is just kind of a fluffy piece with Lily Luna bonding with her godmother Luna.


Lily Luna Potter was the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. The Potter's weren't rich exactly but had always been well off and their house certainly wasn't small but with the amount of brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles who were around almost everyday it could feel very small. The house had two floors and a rather large attic. The ground floor had a living room, kitchen, dining room and a study that only Lily's daddy was allowed to enter. The second floor had five bedrooms, one for Harry and Ginny, one for Albus and James to share, one for Teddy and a spare room that went to whoever was staying over that night, there was always someone. The last room was Lily's tiny bedroom stuck in between James and Al's room and the bathroom.

When Lily was three she had followed James and Al up to the attic, where they had been looking for places to hide from their mummy and daddy, but Lily had struggled to climb the steps and by the time she had reached the top, James and Al had deemed the place useless and ran downstairs without her. Feeling left out, Lily decided that James and Al were too stupid to be her brothers and that she wasn't going to play with them anymore. Instead Lily explored the attic herself. There wasn't much. The room itself only had three walls, two of which slanted downward to meet in the middle of the ceiling. The third wall, which was a triangle shape due to the strange ceiling had a door that led to another small storage space filled with boxes of useless junk. The space where the fourth wall should have been was empty space that revealed a large drop that went down into the kitchen. Lily didn't know why but she like the room, she felt like she could spy on the whole house, even if she could only see the kitchen, and the room smelled of the pumpkin pasties her mummy had been making that morning.

After that Lily started going to the attic whenever she was upset. Surprisingly Lily never got caught as she slowly climbed up the tall staircase that lead directly to the attic from the kitchen or when she lent over the top as she watched her mummy cook. It wasn't until Al had convinced Rose to help him empty her toy box into the lake at the park that Lily's parents found out about her special place.

When they had first discovered Lily's toys were missing her parents had looked everywhere, Al had eventually confessed to what he and Rose had done but he had claimed that Lily had thrown out all his toys out of the window first in the process. Lily's parents had told both her and Al off even though she had only thrown one or two of his toys out while he had ruined all of hers. Lily had run off crying to her tower and it had taken her parents hours to find her. In the end it was Teddy, who had just came back from spending a week with his grandmother, who had spotted her pouting at the top of the steps.

Her parents had then came up to get her, made her coco and said how worried that had been when they couldn't find her. Then the banned her from going up to her tower.

There were a lot of rules that made no sense that Lily still followed but she just couldn't comprehend why her parents didn't want her to go up to her tower. They had said they wanted her to be safe but Lily had already claimed her tower as her safe space. It didn't make sense.

That was the first time that Lily decided that if rules were dumb and didn't make sense then they weren't worth following.

Lily still went to her tower whenever she was upset but her parents knew where to find her and always dragged her down very quickly. At first everyone thought it was very funny, which annoyed Lily, but after awhile they started to get more and more annoyed when they had to trek up the stairs to get Lily back down, Lily didn't know why they bothered.

Things changed when Lily's auntie Luna came to stay for Lily's fifth birthday. Lily loved it when her auntie Luna came around but she didn't come around often as she traveled a lot, discovering new species. Luna hadn't Crumple-Horned Snortlack though, and had admitted that it might not be real.

Grandma Weasley had insisted having the party at the Burrow and had made a huge birthday cake with a frosted horse, Lily's favorite animal, that galloped around the surface. Lily had been excited for the party when James had stolen the cake and made a break for it with freddie and Al chasing after him. Lily had thrown a plastic plate at James head but missed. James had laughed at her bad throw but then tripped, the cake had fallen into a ditch. Lily had ran all the way from the orchard, where they had set up the party, to the burrow's living room and used the floo powder to get home. If she hadn't been so upset she might have been excited about using the fireplace on her own for the first time.

Lily had hid up in her tower crying at her ruined birthday. When she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs she expected it to be her mummy or daddy coming to take her down stairs, when nobody tried to take her hand or pick her up Lily turned her head to see what was wrong. Her auntie Luna was sitting with her legs dangling off of the edge, looking nowhere in particular. Lily moved to sit next to her auntie and laid her head on her auntie's shoulder. They had sat like that for a while when Luna stood up, it surprised Lily but she was glad her auntie hadn't made her leave.

Luna shrunk the boxes in the storage space down and carried them down stairs. She left the boxes buy the back door and had disappeared into the rest of the house. A few minutes later Luna came back hold what looked like miniature versions of Lily's bedroom furniture. After placing the tiny furniture on the floor Luna enlarged them. Realising what her auntie was doing Lily jumped up to help Luna move the furniture around. When they were finished they went back to Lily's old room and took all her toys and belongings and brought them up into the attic.

By the time they were finished Lily had completely forgot about the ruined cake, at least until Luna pulled the repaired frosted horse out of her bag and placed it on the bedside table. The horse began to gallop around the table. Lily hugged her auntie and thanked her for making the tower so nice.

Luna then brought Lily back to the party, they had only been gone for half an hour or so, and went to speak to her parents. Lily watched them out of the corner of her eye as she ran to join Hugo as he threw the destroyed cake at James. Lily's parents didn't seem to happy but they didn't force Lily to move out of the attic when they got home or the next day.

James and Al had gotten upset, saying they wanted their own towers too but had shut up when her Mummy gave Al Lily's old room.

Over the next few months Lily kept adding to her tower. It had been Victoire's idea to paint the walls, an idea that Lily took further by begging auntie Luna and her twin sons to help her paint the night sky and a forest around her walls and on the ceiling. It was aunt Hermione who had made the moon and stars light up after Hugo suggested it. The light coming from the stars was silvery and Lily thought it was much nicer than the orange-yellow lights that covered the rest of the house.

Lily's tower felt like it was a thousand miles away from the rest of the house and even when she could her people talking in the kitchen or moving around down stairs the tower always felt so peaceful and calm.

 **Thank you for reading, this is my first story that I have published. This is just an idea I had while thinking how hard it must be to get alone time in such a huge family. I liked the idea of Lily spying on her brothers or cousins from above and thought it would be cool if she had her own little tower.**

 **I don't mind constructive criticism but please be gentle as this is my first story.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
